Deseo de amor Yuri Oneshoor
by dark-fallen-angel91
Summary: ella esta enamorada de ella, pero ella tiene novio, su novio...su propio hermano, y ella tambien tiene novio ¿que hara ella? ¿sera capaz de controlar sus deseos?¿engañara a ambos? aveces las apariencias no son lo que uno cree...si engañas acabas engañada


**oki me volvi loco y de tanto ver fics Yaoi aqui, me dije, ¿porque no crear un fic Yuri?**

**asi nacio esto, en 2 horas y 12 minutos cree esta perversion**

**Aviso: contiene lemon**

**¿Las parejas? las conocereis en el fic^^**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Deseo de Amor**

El cielo estaba nublado, en el parque casi no quedaban niños, las madres se llevaban a sus hijos a casa para prepararles un chocolate caliente mientras sus hijos veian tranquilos el anime de la tarde, pero esto no le ocurria a cierta castaña que caminaba por el parque, esta estaba liada, no sabia bien lo que pensar, queria llorar, gritar, lamentar, no sabia que hacer, se limito a sentarse en una banca del parque y volver a pensar.

Las lagrimas eran confundidas por la intensa lluvia que caia sobre Odaiba, ella aun estaba sentada en esa banca derramando lagrimas de impotencia, era una locura pensar en lo que ella pensaba, por eso estaba asi, porque definitivamente era una locura, no le podia haber ocurrido eso, no le podia, seguia pensando en lo ocurrido, cada vez que lo pensaba lloraba, su corazon le dolia y con una mano se lo sujetaba mientras las lagrimas le seguian brotando.

No le importaba la intensa lluvia que le caia, solo queria que el dolor se fuera y que todo lo que estaba viviendo fuera una pesadilla, una pesadilla que no queria volver a vivir, enamorarse....si esas palabras en una chica de 17 años no suenan mal, incluso deveria de estar alegre, estar enamorado es un sentimiento que no quisieras cambiarlo por nada en el mundo, siempre estas alegre y mas cuando estas cerca de tu amor, pero...un amor no correspondido, eso era el dolor que ella sufria por dentro, no es que la hayan rechazado, no, sino esque ni siquiera un lo a intentado, pero.....¿vosotros intentariais quitarle la novia a vuestro hermano?

Se que la respuesto que me dariais es una negativa, por supuesto, y es la respuesta de esta chica, jamas lo intentaria, pero...el amor que ella siente por ella es mas fuerte, tanto que no dudaria ni un segundo en matar a quien se le pusiera por medio, todo por conseguirla, todo por conseguir a su amor, ella estaba enamorada y haria cualquier cosa por tenerla, y si eso implica quitarsela a su hermano, lo haria sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Se levanto de la banca, ya habia reflexionado suficiente, a paso lento aun mojandose por la intensa lluvia se dirigio a su casa, vivia a dos manzanas del parque, asi que no tardo mucho en llegar. Abrio la puerta con su llave y ingreso a dentro del apartamento

- Hikari te dije que te llevaras un paraguas, mira, vienes empapada - le regaño su madre

- sumimasen oka-san, no volvera a ocurrir - se quito las zapatillas y se dirigio al salon, alli vio a su hermano y desde ese dia enemigo tirado en el sofa de la casa con el mando en la mano haciendo zapping mientras bostezaba

- okaerinasai onee-san - dio la bienvenida tai mientras daba otro bostezo

- komba-wa nii-san - le saludo cortesemente mientras gruñia por lo bajo, desde ese dia no soportaba verle, se dirigio a su cuarto y se encerro mientras se cambiaba sus ropas mojadas por un pijama rosado

Se tumbo en la cama mirando al teccho profundamente mientras volvia a pensar en ella, reflejaba y guardaba en su memoria todos los aspectos de ella, su pelo rojizo hasta la media espalda, liso, su perfume inolvidable, sus ojos tambien rojizos, amarronados, su elegancia al vestir, no habia duda alguna que estaba haciendo la carrera de diseño grafico, siempre vestia bien, su elegancia cuando jugaba partidos de tenis, su sudor cuando le recorria la altura de los pechos

- pero en que pienso - se sonrojo mientras volvia a recordar ese detalle, inmediatamente sin darse cuenta su mano que antes estaba posada en el labio inferior paso por debajo de su pantalon elastico, sobrepaso la linea de sus bragas y se introducio rozando con las yemas de los dedos los labios inferiores de su vagina, inmediatamente solto un gemido que fue tapado por su otra mano mordiendo su puño.

Los movimientos que hacia con sus dos dedos dentro de ella le satisfacian, hasta tal punto que se bajo las dos prendas para tener mas libertad, se coloco una almohada en la cara para morderla y tapar sus gemidos y con la otra mano libre se empezo a acariciar sus pechos y apretar sus pezones mientras seguia pensando en esa persona especial para ella

- quien lo diria - penso - me estoy masturbando pensando en una mujer

Con los dos dedos metidos a dentro empezo a empujarlos mas a fondo y a hacerlos rotar dentro de ella, haciendo que sus gemidos sean mas fuertes, las mordidas a la almohada ya dejaban rastro de babas, se sentia caliente, muy caliente, se quito la parte de arriba del pijama y se desabrocho el sujetador interrumpiendo por un momento su placer

- si supieras lo que hago por ti - volvio a pensar - seguro que me dejarias de hablar

Ya libre de toda prenda volvio a su ritual, esta vez arriesgandose mas y intrudiciendo su dedo indice en el ano, mientras con la otra mano introducia dos dedos en su vagina, eso le causo mas placer de lo que ella se creia, a tal extremo que pego un grito agudo, por suerte, el colchon lo tapo un poco, haciendo que ese gemido no saliera de esas cuatro paredes. Se sentia sudada, caliente a tal extremo que quemaria, tenia toda la vagina mojada, se chupo los dos dedos probando un sabor que pocas veces probaba, le agradaba ese sabor, en su interior le gustaria saber a que sabia el sabor de su amada, queria saber a que sabia la vagina de la novia de su hermano, lo deseaba, lo anhelaba. Pronto volvio a meterse los dedos, esta vez con mas precision, tocando la pared de la virginidad, esa pared que aun no habia sido tumbaba por nadie, oportunidades tubo, pero no queria. Podria haberla tumbado con su primer novio, Davids Motomiya, la viva copia de su hermano, pero el nunca se atrevio, luego vino Koushiro Izumi, el genio, pero casi nunca pasaba tiempo con ella, asi que tampoco ni siquiera lo intentaron. Luego estubo su amor de la infancia, Takeru Takaishi, su amor....su novio.

Cuando le vino la imagen de su novio a la cabeza dejo de masturbarse por un segundo y se entristecio, el no se merecia nada de lo que estaba pasando, el siempre se habia portado con ella muy bien, incluso el dia en que estuvo en su casa se acostaron juntos pero el no quiso hacer nada por ella, ese dia...fue cuando se dio cuenta que se habia enamorado de su amiga, ese dia fue el peor de su vida

**----Flashback.....**

_**Habia quedado en verse con Tk, habian esperado ese dia desde hacia tiempo, porfin hiban a dormir juntos, seguro que seria un dia inolvidable, ella estaba muy nerviosa, habia quedado en verse con su mejor amiga, y su cuñada, Sora Takenouchi, estaba en su casa tomando un te mientras la pedia ayuda**_

_**- siento haberte molestado sora-chan - kari se sentia avergonzada, a la vez que nerviosa**_

_**- no pasa nada kari-chan, descuida - la sonrio, desde hacia tiempo que a kari esa sonrisa la llenaba por dentro de felicidad - bueno, entonces ¿quieres que te cuente como es la primera vez?**_

_**- no - se sonrojo - eso ya lo se sora...solo que...no se como actuar**_

_**- no te preocupes kari-chan, en eso se encarga el hombre**_

_**- y dime...¿tanto duele? - puso una cara triste**_

_**- bueno...eso depende kari-chan, si te lo hace despacio y con cuidado ni te enteras, es mas - sonrio - te gustara mucho**_

_**- take-chan es muy bueno, se que me lo hara dulcemente - sonrio**_

_**- si es verdad **_

_**- dime sora-chan...¿tu primera vez cuando fue? - kari le pego un trago de te mientras esperaba la respuesta**_

_**- a los 12 - kari escupio todo el te encima de sora**_

_**- sumimasen sora-chan, no era mi intencion**_

_**- no pasa nada kari - sora se quito la camiseta dejando a relucir su hermoso cuerpo, kari inexplicablemente se sonrojo**_

_**- fue con yamatto-san, quedamos en su casa despues de su concierto, el vino raro, supe que se habia embriagado con sus compañeros de banda, me cogio y me.....**_

_**- te violo - susurro kari - por eso...cortastes con el **_

_**Sora se echo a los brazos de kari aun en sujetador, kari la abrazo dulcemente, se sentia feliz de tenerla en sus brazos, era una sensacion indescriptible, pero kari se dejo llevar y empezo a besarla dulcemente el cuello, sora tenia su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la castaña cuando noto que kari la estaba dando dulces besos en el cuello. Subio la cabeza para encontrarse con la cara sonrojada de la castaña, tuvo que admitir que se veia muy linda con esa cara, asi que sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo a los labios de la castaña de forma brusca callendo con ella al suelo, sus lenguas empezaron a pelear, kari empezo a acariciar el rostro de sora hasta que llego a sus pechos, sora recibio esas caricias gustosas, pero....todo lo bueno acaba, la madre de sora toco la puerta por fortuna antes de entrar, en una reaccion de una milesima se separaron a un sonrojadas**_

_**- adelante.....oka-san - sora respiraba agitada, se tapo el rostro con su camiseta fingiendo que se la estaba poniendo, kari avergonzada agacho la cabeza**_

_**- gomen chicas, pero hikari-san tienes una llamada**_

_**Kari salio del cuarto sin despedirse y se puso al telefono, era su madre**_

_**- te estoy llamando al movil**_

_**- gomen oka-san, estaba tirando....digo hablando con sora-chan**_

_**- bueno, ¿puedes comprar dos kilos de patatas a la que vienes?**_

_**- claro, pero recuerda que me quedo a dormir...a..casa de take-chan**_

_**- vale, me la traes y te vas**_

_**- esta bien oka-san, ja na**_

_**- matta ne, ten cuidado kari-chan**_

_**Kari descolgo el telefono, aun tenia en su cabeza lo ocurrido, inmediatamente sin decir nada a nadie se fue, sora desde las escaleras vio como se iba kari corriendo de la casa, se toco sus labios y cerro los ojos, luego se metio en su cuarto a llorar.**_

_**Kari compro las patatas a su madre, se fue a su casa a dejarlas y luego se dirigo a casa de Tk, este le recibio con un beso en los labios que no fue del todo correspondido, preparo la cena y la sirvio con unas velitas de decoracion, el ambiente era romantico, pero a la vez tenso, hikari no probo bocado de la exquisita cena de takeru, tampoco dirigio palabra, takeru sabia que la pasaba algo, y ese algo queria descubrirlo**_

_**- ¿ te pasa algo?, te noto...decaida**_

_**- no pasa nada - pinto una falsa sonrisa - gomen...no tengo mucha hambre...me siento...nerviosa**_

_**- descuida - sonrio - no cocino tan bien como yamatto, pero es comestible - rio, pero lo hizo el solo, **_

_**hikari recordo lo que le dijo sora, yamatto la violo, asi que se puso tensa, aunque en el fondo sabia que takeru no haria nada, ademas, habian acordado el dia anterior que lo harian hoy, ese fue el motivo de la visita a casa de sora....sora....puso una cara triste y se levanto de la mesa sin previo aviso, tomo a takeru de la camisa y le levanto, luego le empeso a besar salvajemente mientras le conducia a su habitacion, alli le desnudo casi por completo y le tumbo en la cama, takeru era guiado, ella controlaba, se quito su ropa quedandose en sujetador y tanga, uno especial que se compro para el evento, pero hikari flaqueo y cuando takeru se puso el condon se arrepintio**_

_**- matte kurasai - pidio hikari - gomen...creo...que no estoy preparada - se puso a llorar**_

_**- no llores hika-chan, gomen...no queria hacerte llorar - takeru beso las lagrimas de su rostro y la beso dulcemente en los labios, se quito el condon y se puso sus calzoncillos, luego la abrazo con ternura y durmio con ella toda la noche**_

_**Hikari a la mañana siguiente desperto, se vistio y se fue sin dar aviso a takeru, luego le llamo por telefono disculpandose, este lo entendio y no dio queja ninguna**_

**......fin flashback.........**

Desde ese dia no volvio a hablar con sora, los dias pasaban y por su cabeza seguian pasando imagenes de sora, hasta cuando estaba con takeru recordaba a sora, penso que no estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo con takeru, ya como novio no sabia si le queria o no, no le tenia la misma confianza que antes y casi no hablaban.

Su cuerpo seguia caliente, asi que volvio a pensar en sora, en el momento en que estuvieron juntos y se volvio a masturbar, esta vez llegando al climax, derramando liquido vaginal sobre sus sabanas, respirando agitadamente y con el rostro muy sonrojado.

Se levanto y cambio las sabanas, derramo antes un poco de agua encima de la mancha para que no se hiciera muy visible, se volvio a vestir y se lavo las manos, salio al salon y pudo ver de nuevo a su hermano y enemigo esta vez preparando la mesa para la cena

- en breves cenaremos hika - le sonrio, kari hizo una mueca de desaprovacion y volvio al cuarto, enchufo el ordenador y pudo ver conectado a sora....sora estaba conectada, abrio su conversacion y la hablo

hika17 say: sora...oola^^

pasaron unos minutos hasta que sora contesto

sora19. oola....kari

hika17: sora...gomen...el otro dia...yo...no se lo que paso

sora19: descuida...fue mi culpa

hika17: sora yo...ultimamente pienso en ti

sora19: hika....yo tambien

El mensaje de sora asombro a kari, inmediatamente dibujo una sonrisa en su cara, pero sora seguia hablando

sora19: dias y noches pienso en lo del otro dia, aun tengo el sabor de tus besos en mis labios, ya no siento lo mismo cuando beso a tu hermano, sus besos no me satisfacen como los tuyos...hika...creo que me enamorado de ti

Kari no podia estar mas feliz

hika17: sora...yo tambien =)

sora19: kari...te amo...y quiero volver a estar contigo, necesito verte

hika17: sora...yo tambien, necesito volver a probar tus labios

- Hika-chan a la mesa - tai entro al cuarto abriendo la puerta de golpe

- ya voy - kari apago la pantalla pero no el ordenador, salio de su cuarto sin ni siquiera mirar a su hermano, tai encendio el ordenador para mirar una cosa de internet cuando se da cuenta que hay abierta una conversacion con sora, la curiosidad de tai le invita a leer la conversacion cuando se da cuenta de todo lo que pasaba

- pero que demonios......no puede ser... - tai apreto sus dientes hasta hacerse sangre en el labio, apreto fuertemente los puños, acababa descubrir que sora le engañaba...y con su popia hermana

Apago la pantalla del ordenador y salio, se sento en la mesa y miro a su hermana, una mirada cargada de frialdad, lo mejor de todo es que kari le lanzo otra igual, no sabian que se habian descubierto, cenaron tranquilamente y kari volvio al ordenador, tenia varios mensajes de sora

sora19: kari sera mejor que tai no se entere nunca de esto, ultimamente tai es muy peligroso no sabiamos lo que podria hacer

sora19. kari estas ahi?

sora19: kari an llamado a la puerta ahora vengo

kari17: sora ya estoy

Pasaron varias horas, y kari no recibio ninguna contestacion por parte de sora

kari17: sora estas ahi?

Kari ya se preocupaba, salio de su cuarto para buscar el telefono cuando se encontro a tai en la puerta recargado con una mirada maliciosa

- a donde vas hika-chan? - le pregunto con un tono normal

- a...buscar el telefono fijo nii-san

Kari marco el numero de la casa de sora, cuando al tercer tono alguien lo cogio

- si - contesto una voz masculina

- eto....residencia takenouchi

- asi es,¿con quien hablo?

- puede ponerse sora

- claro, espera que te la pase

- KARI!!!!!!!!! VETE DE ALLI RAPIDO - sora dejo de hablar

- sora...sora...SORA!!!! - colgaron

- sora estara bien tranquila - una voz escalofriante se escuho detras de ella, se dio la vuelta y pudo ver a su hermano con un pañuelo en la mano - buenas noches onee-sama - tai la puso el pañuelo en la boca rapidamente y la durmio

Cuando kari pudo despertar se encontro en un lugar sombrio, sin luz ninguna, supo que estaba en una cabaña, al lado suya su amor descansaba tranquilamente, estaban amordazadas y atadas de pies y manos tiradas en una sucia y vieja cama. De repente noto que no estaban solas, alguien entro por la puerta de la cabaña dejando pasar luz que le dio en el rostro, supo que era su hermano por su pelo inconfundible, cerca de el estaba otro hombre, este era rubio y tenia una cara de psicopata, no se lo podia imaginar...pero era su cuñado, yamatto ishida

- espero que hayais dormido bien - kari se dio la vuelta y pudo ver como sora tambien estaba despierta, esta estaba muy enojada y apretaba con fuerza sus manos atadas - bueno os preguntareis porque estais aqui, y porque estais atadas, bueno, la respuesta es muy facil - tai se acerco a su hermana y la dio un tortazo cruzandole toda la cara - PORQUE SOIS UNAS PUTAS!!!! - Yamatto rio, tai le echo una mirada complice y este rapidamente le entendio - pero hay que decir que sois unas putas muy apetitosas - sonrio con malicia y le desabrocho a su hermana la camisa - siempre me pregunte como se sentira alguno despues de tirarse a su propia hermana - sora consiguio quitarse el amorzado

- NO LO HAGAS TAI POR FAVOR, ES TU HERMANA!!!! - grito con lagrimas en los ojos

- tu te callas - yamatto la dio otro bofeton haciendole sangrar el labio, luego le puso otra vez la amorzada y la quito tambien la camisa

Los dos hombres desnudaron a las chicas y sonrieron, las chicas no paraban de llorar, ni en sus peores pesadillas se imaginaban esto, siendo violadas por su novio, su amigo y su propio hermano

- bien comenzemos Matt - se sonrieron mutuamente, se bajaron los pantalones y la pusieron a las dos a cuatro patas, justo cuando la hiban a penetrar la puerta de la cabaña se abrio de un portazo, dejando entrar otra vez luz, de alli una figura atletica y rubia se pudo ver

- pero....¿que coño pasa aqui? - takeru pudo ver como sora y kari estaban amordazadas y atadas, tai y matt estaban desnudos de cintura para abajo, todo apuntaba a una violacion, takeru no se lo pudo imaginar, pero antes de hacer algo tai saco una pistola y le disparo, callo cerca de la puerta

Kari y sora gritaron silenciosamente por dentro, matt miro a tai

- es mi hermano - dijo matt

- ¿y que?, recuerda que no podemos dejar testigos matt

- tienes razon - matt suspiro

De nuevo se pusieron a intentarlo, esta vez con exito, kari noto como el pene de Matt le entraba profundamente rompiendo la pared que le obstaculiza a presion produciendola mucho dolor, las lagrimas le caian mientras la sangre lo hacia igualmente, las embestidas del rubio se empezaron a notar con fuerza, pero peor lo pasaba su amante, sora era porculizada por su novio con fuerza, desgarrandole las paredes del ano, las dos lloraban con dolor, matt apretaba ccon fuerza los pechos de kari mientras se corrian por dentro.

Se cambiaron los papeles, ahora tai penetraba a su propia hermana

- hmmm, one-chan, tienes un coño muy calentito - dijo tai mientras la penetraba - dejame probarlo - se saco el pene y empezo a chuparselo incluso a morderselo, matt hacia lo mismo con el de sora

- no recordaba que tu coño sabia tambien sora-chan - matt reia mientras se lo comia

El juego siguio durando, haciendole de todas las perversiones conocidas, pero ya acabo y eso implicaba el fin de todos los testigos, se vistieron y Tai cargo su arma de nuevo

- bien hasta aqui llego la diversion, no te preocupes hermana no dejare que sufrais asi que os pegare un tiro en la cabeza - rio - tampoco te preocupes por mama y papa, les dire que desparecistes, sayonara one-san

Antes de que Tai disparara el arma un tiro venido desde fuera de la venta le dio en la cabeza perforandosela impidiendo que accionara el gatiilo, otro tiro irio a Yamatto en la pierna, de repente 10 hombres enmascarados entraron en la vivienda, uno de ellos se quito la mascara y desarmozo a las chicas y las desoto

- ken-sama!!! - gritaron las dos

- me alegro de llegar a tiempo - las sonrio - take-san me aviso, no os preocupeis, esta bien, afuera hay una ambulancia, venid, les dire que os vea

Por fortuna todo salio bien, ya han pasado 6 años de lo ocurrido, sora y kari se casaron, el matrimonio fue aprobado por todos, incluso por la familia, takeru se alegro por ellas, ahora vive con las dos, ya que tiene que hacer de padre

- aiko-chan, vuelve aqui - exigio el rubio

- pero papa...no tengo sueño - se quejo la rubia arrascandose los ojitos

- venga vamos,a dormir, o se lo dire a mama

- esta bien - se metio en la cama - cuentame un cuento

Exacto, desgraciadamente pero afortunadamente kari quedo embarazada, por fortuna no fue por su difunto hermano, sino por Yamatto, este aun esta en la carcel, fue condenado a 15 años de carcel por violacion a otros 10 por intento de asesinato, pero takeru cuida de ella como si fuera su padre y kari esta encantada de ella, tambien sora, su segunda mama

Kari trabaja como profesora en un kinder, y sora lo hace como diseñadora de moda

- ya estoy aqui - dijo al llegar la castaña

- okaerinasai kari-chan - takeru salio a recibirla

- ¿esta dormida? - pregunto

- asi es - sonrio y luego beso sus labios, justo cuando sora hacia aparicion, la peliroja sonrio y se acerco a ellos

- take-chan deja un poco para mi - beso los labios de kari apasionadamente, el rubio se limito a sonreir y a entrar al salon a seguir viendo el partido de baloncesto que veia, el estaba contento, porque quedo en un acuerdo con kari, ya que la castaña aun sentia cosas por el, serian amantes, siempre y cuando sora estuviera de acuerdo, a ella no le importo en lo absoluto, asi que el acuerdo fue zanjado

Asi es como la vida de una adolescente cambio en muy poco tiempo, pero no con un final que ella se esperaba, sino con un final feliz, su final feliz

**Fin**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**No seais duros, es mi primer fic yuri XD**

**espero que os aya gustado**

**cuidaros mucho**

**ja na^^**

**Atte: Dark fallen angel**


End file.
